1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved coating compositions, e.g., paints and enamels, based on methacrylate interpolymers.
2. Prior Art
Evans U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,404 shows phosphated epoxy resins used as undercoatings for metals in contact with methyl methacrylate lacquer topcoatings.
Christenson U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,437 shows use of an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid in the polymerization of an amide-containing acrylic interpolymer.
Kapalko et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,993 shows acrylic polymers blended with polyethylene.
Christenson U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,963 shows amide-containing acrylic interpolymers modified by reaction with aldehydes or alkanol solutions of aldehydes.
Christenson U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,495 shows modified amide-containing acrylic interpolymers blended with amine or aminoplast resins such as melamine-formaldehyde and urea-formaldehyde resins.
Christenson U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,434 shows the preparation of modified amides which can be used in acrylic polymerization.